edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dr. Angryslacks/Doc Mad Presents: Thy Edcyclopedian's Date of Birth Blog Thing
November 18, 2011: To think, sixteen years ago one of the many fans of the Cartoon Cartoons breathed life in for the first time. However, this particular fan would someday be a Vanguard of the Edcyclopedia, and continue to keep the spirit of the Ed-boys burning brightly through fanfiction. The Fan was not the first to follow the path of serving Ed, Edd n Eddy, but is not the last either. Now time to tell a story about this very day, and how it was spectacular. (The Fan is me in case you forgot) The Story I will spare you the boring stuff and skip to the good stuff. It was Mich. History class, everything went normal at first then it happened. You see, it is common for our teacher to show us a video relating to the current topic, in this case Tecumseh's War, and have us write a 500 word synopsis about it. A friend of mine had his synopsis returned to him, I'll post what I can remember about it so you may see why it was rejected: Tecumseh was a Chief to an Indian Tribe, he was killed in a battle against the Americans. Hindu is the most practised religion in India. It says that all people and animals are connected to each other through Dharma. In Hinduism cows are called Brahmin and are sacred to Hindus and is conidered very bad to kill one. McDonalds is thriving in India because ther beef is not cow meat. Their beef is made out of garbage and ground-up hobos, because it is not cow meat it is okay with Hindus. In India, Hindus banned the video games Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas because it showed two headed cows called Brahmin. No joke people, he actually wrote that and turned it in to the teacher, I wish I could remember more though. Surprisingly, the teacher returned it simply writing on it that it only had three hundred words. Never mind the fact that I was laughing my posterior off reading it, and that the teacher actually reads the homework. Later on in the day in World History, (same teacher different subject) I found an old history textbook. Siffting through the pages I noticed that the book has been vandalized somewhat. Mostly just somebody underlining every single word in pen and dumping paint on a couple pages, nothing special. However, I soon hit the jackpot, somebody erased assorted WWI and WWI peoples faces and drew funny picures instead. Suffice to say, seeing Benito Mussolini have Squidward's nose was hilarious. The best part, the person smartly left any and all picures about the Soviet Union intact. (thumbs up) After school, I slaughtered bandits and assorted creatures in Skyrim. Then I confroted a dragon, there are many dragons in Skyrim, but this was important. Was it the final boss, no just a generic dragon, but the thing was that it killed me consistently. I had enough, I fought for nearly a half-hour, and after many deaths I killed it thrice. Two times I would continue onward to my goal, only to get mutilated when I engaged a nearby giant. On the third time, I simply Shouted at the giant and ran like hell, never cought me. Overall, it was a pretty good day. My Resoulutions As I sated on Myles' birthday blog, I said I would post my study on the EEnE fanbase. I said I was going to do it, but not when. Mostly, I want to get a significant chunk of my two highest priority fics "I-War Ed" and "You See Ed" done, along with any minor fics I have finished by my next birthday. Wish me luck, I'll probably won't need it. Notable Facts about November 18 *The episode "Out With The Old, In With The Ed" airs in 2005, my tenth birthday. *The Powerpuff Girls begins as a series in 1998, three years after me. *The first cartoon with sound "Steamboat Willie" is presented, creating a worldwide cultral icon in the process in 1928, I do not exist yet, nor do my parents for that matter. Probably more than that, but still... In Conclusion And that Edcyclopedians, is a blog about my birthday. Better speak what need to say, in three short days this blog will probably be overshadowed by another who serves the Eds birthday blog. To many more years of me serving our Edcyclopedia comrades! Category:Blog posts